


Finally getting that dog

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: The reader gets Sam a little something for his birthday. This is the story how Sam Winchesters finally gets that dog he always wanted.





	Finally getting that dog

Title: (Virtual) Dog Lovers  
Pairing: Sam x female!Reader  
Word Count: ~700  
Warnings: none. Tons of fluff.  
Summary: The reader gets Sam a little something for his birthday. This is the story how Sam Winchesters finally gets that dog he always wanted.  
(A/n: Inspired by the ship request Anon send in a while back. If you see this: This is the story that goes with your request. Sorry I couldn’t get the idea out of my head)  
...

„Happy Birthday, Sam“ You grinned as you handed your boyfriend his present. You had taken a lot of time to get him just the right thing for his first birthday since you officially started dating. There had been a lot of cute ideas in your head, all the romantic plans from scavenger hunts to a little teddy holding a love heart. But at the end of the day you had settled for something else.  
Sam smiled gently at you, you knew he would have loved whatever you’d have gotten him. Nonetheless you were still a little nervous what he thought. Truth be told, it was silly but it felt like just the right amount of silly and secretly meaningful.  
Sam finally opened the little gift-wrapped thing and his eyes lit up.  
“You got me a gaming console?!” He asked in surprise and awe. He hadn’t told you much details about his childhood, but you would have bet he never had one of those as a kid. So you simply smiled and enjoyed his glee over something like a used kid’s toy.  
“Look at the game that goes with it” You encouraged gently. Sam’s eyes immediately darted down to the box left in the gift. Carefully he took it out and turned it in his hands, his eyes landing on a small note. Happy Birthday, it said in your handwriting, Remember the day we met?  
“Always” He replied before setting everything aside to pull you into a loving hug, his arms wrapped around you so you could smell his unique scent. Sam was the one person you just knew would always have your back, same as you would always be there for him.  
\--  
What had been an accidental run-in, that turned into the best thing that could have happened to either of you. It had been a rather dull and cold day when you walked past the local animal shelter like you did every once in a while, looking at all the dogs stuck there. You would love to give all of them a home, sadly you couldn’t afford to keep even one around. Both your life style and your job just weren’t cut to support an animal at your side.  
However that day, when your eyes were glued to all the animals, you didn’t simply walk past like normally. That day you bumped into someone who was just as lost in thoughts as you. The stranger bumped into you, which made you fall on your butt. His large hand tried to hold onto you, but too late you were already sitting in your ass looking up into the most concerned beautiful eyes you’ve ever seen. Till this day you still could get lost in Sam’s stunning eyes.  
\--  
“So we’re finally getting that dog?” Sam teased as he still hugged you close.  
“It’s your present” You answered smiling, feeling him kiss your forehead. “It should be your dog.”  
“We’re in this together now” Sam pulled you into another hug before finally gently releasing you. He pressed a small kiss to your forehead, something he loved to do. And although your height difference could annoy you some days, the forehead kisses were something you loved. You felt loved and protect in the best ways possible when he did that.  
“We’re not getting a dog.” Dean interrupted, coming in from the kitchen for the last bit of your conversation. Since you moved into the bunker with the boys he was the main reason Sam and you couldn’t have the pet of your dreams. “For the million-billionth time, guys, no.”  
“We didn’t say you were invited too” You grinned while Sam held up your new game “This Nintedog is all ours.”  
__-  
Bonus:  
“Does any of you want to drive?” Dean asked, looking into the rear mirror of his beloved car. On the backseat you and Sam were cuddled up, both looking down at the tiny gaming console.  
“Shush” You mumbled not even bothering to look up.  
“Our baby is going to his first contest” Sam filled in, looking very focused on the little screen in his hands, while you simply cooed at ‘your baby’ to kick all those other dogs asses.


End file.
